Unknown Memories
by DarkLuxis
Summary: Naruto's past is hidden from those close to him. What if it was because he himself can only remember bits and pieces. Naruto must struggle through high school, bullying, relationships, and breakdowns. He just might be losing himself. I'm bad at summaries. Rated M for future chapters c: SasuNaru
1. First Day

Hello! I'm DarkLuxis, but you can call me Luxis, or Luxi. Anyways, this is my first Fanfiction, so don't be harsh! If you have read my profile, you know that I often use Mikaru, my oc, in author's notes.

**Mikaru: Yep. -_-**

**Luxis: Stahp being a spoil sport. -3-**

**Mikaru: Hn. .**

...Moving on. This is a SasuNaru fanfiction, not NaruSasu. Oh yeah and before I forget,

_**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy), Lemon in future chapters, and death. Don't like, don't read. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters in "Naruto" because if I did, it would be yaoi. If only Kishimoto would give it to me. I have some great Ideas...anyways, I only own the story and the OC characters that will possibly be in it.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"No!" A meek boy whimpered into the darkness. His golden blonde locks swayed as he shook his head in defiance._

_"Please..." His lower lip trembled._

_"I'm scared!" He cried out._

"Gahhh!" The blonde adolescent grumbled. "Die clock." He made a dirty face at the clock wishing it could see it and feel useless, so as to never wake him again.

"Naaaaruutoooo, get up!" Iruka sang, all while struggling to push open said boy's door with his backside, as his hands were currently full. After a few more failed attempts, Iruka decided upon discarding whatever filled his hands, elsewhere, before opening the door and skipping inside.

"Get outttttttt!" Naruto whined, chucking a pillow at his gaurdian.

"Only if you get up, other wise you'll be late for your first day" Iruka chimed.

"Yeah yeah" He mumbled. Slowly but surely, he slipped out of bed, and shuffled tiredly towards the bathroom. When he arrived, he turned the knobs on their hottest and stripped out of his pajamas. As he waited for the water to heat up, he studied his reflection in the mirror. He traced the whisker like scars that adorned his face; reminders of the past. His finger subconsiously trailed down to the tatoo on his navel. The swirl was traced until the mirror fogged from the heat of the shower, reminding him of the running water. He first tested the water with his hand, then after deeming it warm enough, jumped in. He let out a content sigh, and allowed the water to soak his body. Blinking back to reality, Naruto grasped the pinapple scented shampoo and poured a sufficient amount into his hand, then proceded to lather his hair. After rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he repeated the process with conditioner. Once again he stood stock still, relishing in the feel of the heated water pouring against his thin figure.

"School." He reminded himself and reluctantly reached back to turn off the shower. When the water ceased, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his slightly curved waist. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he opened his bathroom drawer, fishing for the hair straightener and blow dryer. It took a minute, but when found, they were both plugged in.

"Ah crap!" He yelped. The plug had zapped him in the finger. He sucked on the injured digit, and scuffled into his room, towards the dresser. Slipping into a pair of orange, frog covered boxers, and drying his hair with a towel, he stumbled back towards the bathroom. Once his destination was reached, the blow dryer was turned on and his hair drying process was completed. After, it was unplugged and deposited back into the drawer. His hands raked through his hair, soon replaced by a comb. Once done with that, he picked up the hair straightener, only to realize his mistake.

"Hot! Hot! HOT!" He shouted, dropping the evil straightener onto the counter. After flailing his burnt hand wildley for a moment, he decided straightening could wait till he was dressed. He walked back into his room, headed for his closet and dresser once again. Out of the closet, he pulled a large black and gray (With in A as it should be spelled -_-) horizontally striped sweater. Then, from the dresser came a pair of skin tight orange jeans. After dressing, he stood before a large, body length mirror. The blonde flattened the wrinkles in his sweater with his hands, then reached down and tugged his pumpkin colored skinny jeans down to cover more of his ankles. He then made his way back into the bathroom, eyeing the straightener before caustiously raising it. Luckily it had cooled down a bit. Lifting it to his currently wavy bangs, he straightened and styled it to the normal fringe, as he likes it, then continuing around the rest of his head. After he finnished, he unplugged the straightener, put it in the drawer, and turned on the sink. The blonde brushed his teeth, then turned off the light and headed for the kitchen.

"Naruto! You took 45 minutes!" Iruka exclaimed from behind the stove. He then turned around and slapped the spatula in his hand menacingly.

"Iruka, you can't scare me when you're wearing a pink, frilly apron." Naruto giggled and sat down at the table, awaiting his breakfast.

"I like it" Iruka mumbled, then proceded to place a plate infront of Naruto.

"Eggs." Naruto stated.

"No. It's cake." Iruka deadpanned.

"Shut it." Naruto pouted, then shoveled down the eggs before him. He stood and headed for the door. When he arrived, he sat on the small bench in the foyer and slipped on his mismatched, high top converse, one orange and one black, both worn down from age. Then, standing up, he grasped his back pack, and shouted,

"I'm off!"

He then opened the door, headed out, and slammed it behind him just to piss Iruka off. He heard a faint scream of_ "Narutoooo!"_ but he shrugged it off with a giggle and continued on his way to the bus stop.

Arriving, he noticed Sasuke standing on the curb, silent. He took this time to notice Sasuke's outfit. He wore a purple "Panic at the Disco" shirt, and tight black skinny jeans, not as tight as Naruto's, held up by a thin, rainbow studded belt. Simple blue vans adorned his feet.

"Hey Sas-gaaaay!" Naruto teased as he approached said boy.

"Hey now, you're about as straight as that pole!" Said boy argued, gesturing to the crooked stop sign. Naruto's eyes shot around, searching for other students. When none were found, they narrowed and settled back on Sasuke's midnight pools.

"Don't talk about my sexuality in public." Naruto hissed.

"Why are you still playing straight?" Sasuke shot back.

"You know full well about my past. I have good reasons to be afraid of their opinions. Unlike you, I can't go around flaunting my homosexuality." Naruto murmured.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized and hugged Naruto.

"Besides! I'm only half gay!" Naruto giggled.

"Sure." Sasuke teased. Naruto stuck his tongue out, then noticed Sasuke seemed to be staring some where. He followed the brunet's gaze, blushing upon the realization that his sweater had slipped off of his shoulder, revealing his soft, sun kissed skin. Shyly, he lifted the neckline back up over his shoulder, giggling awkwardly and muttering a shy _"oops" _and looking downward. Sasuke's eyes returned to Naruto's and felt the urge to touch him.

_"What am I thinking?!" _He shouted inwardly. _"Sure, I'm gay...but for Naruto? No wa-" _His thoughts were cut off when he noticed other students approaching. Around 7:30, the bus arrived. The students loaded on and Naruto, of course, followed Sasuke.

As he walked to towards his seat, a foot was slyly slid in front of Naruto's leg, causing him to lose balance and yelp as he landed on Sasuke. The blonde looked back and saw none other than the "Queen bees" Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, along with their jock boyfriends, Kiba Inuzuka and Sai Arystar chuckling none to quietly. Swiftly turning back to Sasuke, Naruto felt a sting at the back of his eyes. Unshed tears burned his eyes, as he tried his best to force them down. Sasuke threw a sympathetic look over his shoulder then continued toward the back of the bus. Naruto followed silently like an obedient puppy until someone called,

"The baka is crying!" Their evil cackling invaded Naruto's ears. Like a creepy lullaby that gives you nightmares. Naruto hurried to sit down beside his long time friend. When he finally did sit down, he burst into silent tears. Sasuke held a sobbing Naruto in his arms, rubbing soothing circles into his lower back and kissing the top of his head. Naruto let out a soft whimper after a few moments, then dried his eyes and reluctantly lifted himself from Sasuke's lap, opting to sit next to him instead. Luckily, no one dared sit next to them as Sasuke would use his famous Uchiha glare on them, therefor his sobbing went unnoticed by those other than Sasuke.

The rest of the bus ride was silent.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N:**

Sooooo, what did you think? Reviews are happily accepted, along with constructive criticism. If you would like me to continue this story (I have like 7 - 8 chapters written so far) I would gladly. Any last thoughts Mika?

**Mikaru: Don't call me Mika.**

**Luxis: I do as I want.**

**Mikaru: Go back to your hole.**

**Luxis: Gladly.**


	2. Introductions

Hello~ I'm back with chapter 2! I'm going to try to update this everyday because I really do enjoy this story! Thank you for favoriting and following my story! I also got a review! Sure it's only one, but one can make my day c: Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it, and for those who don't, I hope you have a good day! Anyways...

_**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy), Lemon in future chapters, and death. Don't like, don't read.**_

**Luxis: And Mikaru if you could please...**

**Mikaru: Ugh. Luxis does not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto, she only owns the story and possible OC's. Also, she is planning on kidnapping Kishismoto for the rights of Naruto therefor she my turn it into a Yaoi. .**

**Luxis: Thank you. And uh.. I'm not planning... anything. . *Mutters: Mika you're supposed to keep quiet about that***

**Mikaru: *Mutters: Hn. Whatever.***

On with the story!

* * *

_"Daddy? Mommy? Where are you guys?" The fragile boy whimpered. "I need you!" _

_"They're not coming back! It's all your fault!" A stranger shouted. The crowd surrounded the boy chanting,_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"What?! What's my fault? I don't understand? Where are mommy and daddy?!" The boy shouted. His eyes flashed red and the crowd backed off._

_"He's a demon!" _

_"Kill it!"_

_"It's your fault!"_

_The boy fell to his knees unconscious, and the crowd cheered._

* * *

The bus arrived at school at 9:00 sharp. After Naruto made sure he looked okay, thanks to Sasuke's pocket mirror, the two exited the bus. They headed straight towards the old oak tree that they had claimed as their's last year. On the last day of school last year, they had carved their initials in it. When they reached the tree, they took notice of a few freshman standing around it, talking. Sasuke sauntered over and placed on hand on the tree, one hand on his hip, crossed both legs, and leaned all his weight on the hand gripping the tree.

"Hellooooo, I'm Sasuke. This here is Naruto-" He pointed at said blonde, "-and this is our tree." He smirked.

"I don't see your name on it." One of them challenged.

"Oh no, that's where you're wrong." He removed his hand, revealing the old and faded, _"S.U AND N.U TREE" _skillfully carved into the tree.

The three boys grumbled and made there way else where. Sasuke beckoned Naruto over, and the blonde gawked for a moment then took a few wobbling steps forward.

"Hi" Naruto said shyly when he arrived in front of his long time best friend.

"Hi" Sasuke repeated before pulling Naruto into his arms. Naruto blushed and pushed Sasuke away. He shook his head slightly and his eyes wandered. When Naruto's eyes returned to Sasuke's, he saw an unknown emotion flash, but as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, causing Naruto to believe it was his imagination. Naruto shot Sasuke an apologetic look and leaned against the tree. The two conversed for 15 minutes until the bell rang. They headed for homeroom, which they shared. Naruto walked slightly ahead of Sasuke, even though the entire school knew they were best friends.

* * *

Introductions were to be expected. That's how the first day always was. The teacher always went first, then the students followed alphabetically by last name.

"Hello class. I am , but you may call me ." The teacher began. "We will now begin introducing our selves. Name, something you enjoy, and your favorite class."

"Arystar!" called out. A pale boy in the front of the class room stood proudly.

"Arystar, Sai. You can call me Sai." He started with a fake smile. "I enjoy painting and my best subject is Art." He then sat down. This continued through the whole alphabet.

"Haruno, Sakura. Call me Sakura. I love cherry blossoms and my best subject is math."

"Inuzuka, Kiba. Stick with Kiba, yo. I love my girl Sakura, and my best subject is P.E." Finally the role got to the U's.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Don't call me anything if I don't know you-" His eyes flashed to Naruto. "I love my friends. My best subject is English. Oh, and I have no attraction to any of you as I am gay and plan to stay that way." All the girl's eyes noticeably cast downward. Sasuke then sat down. Naruto flushed and covered his face with his hands. He tried to calm himself down as he knew he was next.

Naruto stood lazily and wiped his eyes.

"Uzumaki/Namikaze, Naruto." He he realized his mistake. Everyone's, besides Sasuke's, eyes widened.

"You're a Namikaze?!" Some of them called out. Others gave him a dirty look.

Naruto nodded slowly, rubbing his temple, before continuing.

"You can call me Naruto, and no, I don't like pet names like Naru-" his eyes flashed to Sasuke. "or 'Ruto." He paused and brought his finger up to his chin in thought. After a moment, he continued.

"I love Orange," He looked at his pants, blushed, then looked back up, "and I love music. My best subject is Piano." He slowly sat back down, aware of all the eyes burning holes into his back. Sasuke looked over, then proceeded to to pull Naruto's sleeve back over his shoulder.

"Damn sweater keeps slipping." Naruto muttered in embarrassment. A ghost of a smile adorned Sasuke's face, but only Naruto looked hard enough to notice.

"You're smiling." Naruto whispered with a small smile of his own.

"I am not." Sasuke stated bluntly, the smile vanishing.

"Maybe not physically...but mentally..emotionally." Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke's lips turned upward once again, and he mumbled a soft,

"Maybe."

He then turned back towards the front of the class, Naruto following soon after.

"Yamanaka!" The history teacher called out. The ditsy blonde stood, brushed her pony tail back, and placed one hand on her right hip, leaning on her right leg. She chewed her gum loudly once before starting.

"Yamanaka, Ino. Call me Ino, if I say you can. I love my babe, Sai," her eyes wandered towards him, giving him a devious smile, "and my best subject is Theater." She tangled her free hand into her platinum blonde ponytail again before sitting down next to Sakura. Ino looked over, her eyes accidentally meeting Naruto's. While keeping eye contact, she snarled. Naruto looked away and subtly poked Sasuke with his pencil.

"Hn?" Sasuke hummed in question.

"I want Kyuubi.." Naruto whined. He was missing his precious red fox. Kyuubi had to live at Sasuke's apartment, due to Naruto's complex not allowing pets.

"We can go to my place after school and see him." Sasuke suggested.

"Okay." Naruto agreed. He turned back towards , and accidentally made eye contact.

* * *

Oh mah gawd. I finnished this chapter! Sooo I was thinking.. if I get Kiba to break up with Sakura in future chapters, who should he get with? Hinata? Shino? an Oc? Review for who you want~ c:

**KibaHina**

**KibaShino**

**KibaXOC**

Any last thought's Mikaru?

**Mikaru: Go away.**

**Luxis: Asshole.**

**Mikaru: So be it.**

**Luxis: . Ugh. *Crawls back into hole* **


	3. Pain and Sorrow

**Gwahhh! 136 views! You guyssss!** Hahaha, so I decided not to procrastinate, and instead update! It's still only been one day, but I normally update in the morning. Anyways! Here I am with chapter 3. OH YEAH! I GOT ADDED TO A COMMUNITY! GWAH! Hahaha... sooo...

_**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy), Lemon in future chapters, and death. Don't like, don't read. **_

**Luxis: Mikaru, if you could pleaseee~**

**Mikaru: Yea yea...Luxis doesn't own Naruto...yada yada.. characters...yada yada.. and she ****_definitely_**** has not kidnapped Kishimoto... .**

**Luxis: . Das right. Das right.**

* * *

_"Not my fault... not my fault.." The meek boy whimpered repetitively, curled in a ball on the cold floor._

_"Uzumaki!" He looked up in terror._

_"Please... not again." He cried._

_"On your feet!" A hefty woman stated sternly. He stood up, wobbling slightly. The lights were turned on, and she took notice of his complexion. He had become white as paper. He was merely skin and bones. Dark plum bags filled the space beneath his sunken, blood shot eyes. Bruises covered his frail body. Dry blood was the only thing holding deep gashes together. _

_"Not again.." He whispered._

* * *

"Uzumaki-san, if you could please pass out the syllabus, I would be happy." asked. Naruto nodded hesitantly before rising slowly and heading to the front of the class room. He was given a large stack of papers and directed to pass one to every student. As he reached the front of the row to the right, a foot, once again, was placed mischievously in front of his own. Flat on his face, he fell. (Hehe. Yoda.) Pain tore through his scull and teas stung the back of his eyelids. He tried his hardest to hold them back, causing the pain in his eyes to worsen. Slowly but surely, he lifted himself from the ground. His face turned beat red and he hurried to finish his task, trying to tune out the soft chuckling. When finished, he returned the rest of the papers to and shuffled back to his seat. Sasuke looked at him worriedly, then turned to glare at Sai, who in return, raised his hands in defense, holding back laughter. Naruto cradled his head in his arms, trying to relax.

After 45 boring minutes, the bell rang, releasing them from one boring class to the next. Naruto had Geometry next, but Sasuke was in Pre-Calculus.

"Stupid smart Sasuke." (What a paradox.) Naruto mumbled. He had no one to protect him in Geometry.

_'No! I can protect myself!'_ He thought, and proceeded to pull his damn sleeve up again._ 'I need a sweater that fits correctly...' _He thought. It was true, the large sweater was always slipping off his shoulder. He clutched his notebook to his chest with one arm, the other was picking at one of his lip piercings, and scurried through the hall, tripping over his own feet every once and a while. That, of course, caused him to be getting very close to the time limit on the bell schedule.

He had arrived just as the last bell rang.

He let out a breath that he had been unknowingly holding. He looked around to see where he could sit, visibly paling when he realized that the only open seat was next to Sai, the boy who had tripped him in homeroom, and most likely on the bus. Luckily, Sai was the only bully in this class. That is, until Naruto looked to left of Sai and saw Neji Hyuuga. A shudder went down his spine and a red light went off in his head. Memories of last year flooded his brain. The beatings...name calling...everything. Naruto paled once again and his eyes widened slightly. He forced himself to look away, then hesitantly made his way to the seat next to Sai. Their Geometry teacher, , introduced himself as , because was his father. He cleared his throat, and when all eyes were on him, he called attendance, explained the class overview, and passed out parent letters. When Naruto reached for his paper, he clumsily knocked it on the ground. As he reached down to grab it, a hand drove his head down, smashing it into the ground. He let out a pain filled yelp. The hand held him firmly down, while the other grabbed his free arm and twisted it behind his back. The hand holding his arm captive, slowly pushed upward. Naruto whimpered, but to no avail. Suddenly, there was a loud pop, and Naruto screamed in pain. turned back swiftly, seeing a sobbing Naruto on the floor , clutching his right arm to his chest. He then looked up at the shocked, guilt ridden face of Sai Arystar. Snapping back to reality, he told the front office to call an ambulance.

Students crowded around the doors as the ambulance pulled in, unloaded the stretcher, and sped off towards 's class. The students followed. Sasuke pushed his way to the front of the crowd, then gasped upon seeing Naruto being loaded onto the stretcher. He followed the medics out to the ambulance and all but begged them to let him ride to the hospital with them. After some convincing, he was allowed.

"Naruto..who did this to you?" The raven asked, worried eyes fixated on Naruto's own pain ridden, creculean eyes. Only Naruto had the luxury of seeing all of Sasuke's emotions. Tears found their way to the corners of Sasuke's eyes. It burned, but he refused to let them fall. Sasuke gripped Naruto's good hand in both of his.

"S-Sai." Naruto coughed out. Sasuke studied the dry tear streaks staining the blonde's face. When he finally comprehended what Naruto said, his eyes flashed red and his jaw tightened, allowing the tears to pour freely down his porcelain trailed down to his cheek then split, allowing some into his mouth while the rest dripped down his jaw. His mouth was left slightly ajar, small, uneven breaths drawn in. Naruto's gaze focused on the pale lips. His eyes flashed upwards, and he pulled his hand from the raven's grasp. He reached up and wiped away the unwanted tears with his thumb.

"Sasuke.." Naruto trailed off. He looked up, and midnight pools were staring back at him.

"Hn?" Sasuke mumbled, having found his voice.

"Don't do anything reckless." Naruto whispered. Sasuke hesitated, then nodded slightly. The rest of the ride was silent, besides the soft hisses of pain every now and then.

* * *

Tadaaaa! My best friend is drawing me when I write. I bet I look all gross and hunched over. AND SO FAR~

_**KibaHina- 1**_

_**KibaShino- 0**_

_**KibaxOC- 0**_

**Mikaru: Die.**

**Luxis: Ass *Crawls away and dies in a hole***

**Mikaru: c:**


	4. Hospitalized Nightmares

Oh my my... is this... I think it is... IT'S AN UPDATE! Okay so guys, I was actually planning on sleeping all day and putting this off, but as the day grew on, I felt more and more guilt! And all of you; don't be shy! I WANT YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! We're up to 244 views c:

**Mikaru: Wow. What a big number. .**

**_WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy), Lemon in future chapters, and death. Don't like, don't read._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters in "Naruto" If only Kishimoto would give it to me...I only own the story and the OC characters that will possibly be in it. *Kishimoto whimpers from inside closet.* Shhh.. You're rousing_**_ suspicion._

**_Luxis: Way to rain on my parade._**

**Mikaru: I rain on everyone's parade.**

**Luxis: Not Debler's. **

**Debler: WHY AM I IN THIS CONVO!?**

**Mikaru: *Huggles Debler* He is mine. I no rain on his parade. I luff him.**

* * *

_He had been in this place before...many times. Clean white walls. Everything prim and proper. People telling you all of your flaws. This was an everyday occurrence for the boy. But he was never treated with such care. Probably because of the false name he now uses. The boy had always gone by Namikze, for that was the only name he knew. Later on he learned his mother's name, Uzumaki. But when in the hospital, he always went by Umino. It was the only reason they would take care of him. The only reason he wasn't poisoned then tossed out to die. He never understood as a child, and even now, he doesn't understand the name calling and beatings. He doesn't remember his parents, or how they died, if they even did. He doesn't remember if he was a happy child. He remembers nothing before the orphanage, and even within those memories, parts are lost to him._

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Sasuke was told to wait outside the room. That caused some conflict until Naruto cleared his throat, gaining Sasuke's attention, then gave a firm nod while looking him into the eyes, thus silencing Sasuke. Naruto was wheeled into the room, and Sasuke sat down. Endless possibilities flooded his head. _'What if its broken?! What if they can't fix it and he's forever crippled?! What if he can never write again? Or play the piano? Oh god the piano! Naruto loves the piano! He'll be devistated! Oh god! Oh god! Oh go-' _His thoughts were cut off by the doctor. He looked at the briefly at the clock. _'It's already been 20_ minutes!?'

" ?" The doctor asked.

"That's me." He replied.

"Okay. Well... It's not broken, but it was dislocated and his wrist was fractured." He began. " His head and neck are also quite banged up."

"Oh thank god it's not broken! So um.. how long will it take to heal? And will he still be able to play the piano?" Sasuke questioned, relief in his eyes.

"It will take a week to recover from the dislocation, and two to recover from the fracture. The piano is a matter of how it heals." The doctor stated. With an affirmative nod, he was on his way. Sasuke stood and walked to the room. He peered into the room from the window and saw a sleeping Naruto. He smiled slightly to himself and made his way into the room. Various scents invaded his nose. Those such as Peroxide and Hand Sanitizer. He ignored the burning sensation attacking his nose, and tip toed to the bed side. He pulled up a chair and sat down. The raven studied Naruto's sleeping face. He watched as it contorted in pain then calmed in relief. He watched as his eyebrows rose in confusion and sunk back down in realization. He watched everything. He was entranced by the boy's face. He let out a strangled breath when Naruto's shoulders tensed and his eyelids roamed around the lids, searching for something other than darkness. His breath evened out when that panicked expression faded. Sasuke reached forward with one hand, and softly stroked the left side of Naruto's face. One silent tear rolled down his ivory cheek. His hand lifted from Naruto's face and grabbed his hand instead.

"I promise I'll protect you." Was the whisper that lingered in the air. His grip on the hand tightened slightly, and he slouched back into his seat, allowing much needed sleep to over take him.

* * *

_"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up...yours...and mine."_

_A frail blonde boy struggled to open his eyes. Outside he looked peaceful, but there was turmoil on the inside. He seemed to be...sleeping...yes.. sleeping. In the middle of the ocean. Sinking deeper and deeper.. but he was peaceful. _

_Light. A bright light shone through._

_"Open your eyes." It said. 'I can't... I don't know how.' The boy thought._

_"Yes you do. Just open them." It argued. The boy struggled at the seemingly impossible task. Finally when he believe the task to be too much, he felt warmth. On his cheek. The left side of his cheek...then a drip of something wet. Wet.. but warm. The warmth on his face dispersed, leaving an empty feeling. 'No.. come back..' The boy thought. The warmth once again engulfed him. But it was no longer his face.. it was his hand. Slowly, his eyes opened._

* * *

Naruto awoke dripping in sweat. As he tried to lift his hand, he felt something tug it back down. With a start, he looked around. His eyes landed on the mop of black hair resting beside his hip. He looked towards his hand and saw slender fingers inter locked with his own chubby fingers. A small smile graced his face. Sasuke grumbled something incoherent and turned his head to the side, reality tugging at the back of his mind. He fought to continue his peaceful sleep. After a few more grumbles and head turns, midnight pools blinked open to find azure staring back at him. Naruto blushed and averted his eyes. Sasuke felt his own face heat slightly and slowly pulled his hand out of Naruto's grip. Naruto wouldn't have any of that, so he grasped Sasuke's hand tighter and laid back. Seeing this as a good sign, Sasuke tested his limits and slowly lifted Naruto's hand to his mouth, all while keeping eye contact. He hesitated before placing a small unsure kiss on Naruto's knuckles. Naruto blushed, but did nothing to show discomfort.

"Hi." Sasuke whispered.

"Hi..." Naruto replied.

* * *

Sooooo. Who caught my Kingdom Hearts ref? I love Kingdom hearts. Grew up on that stuff. Anyways... I love you all.. please review.. yada yada yada.

**Mikaru: ...**

**Luxis: What.. nothing to say?**

**Mikaru: ... *Cuddles Debler***

**Luxis: Okay then... *Goes back into hole***


	5. The Fox and the Raven

Oh my gosh! 454 views! Cx you guys make me happy~ Anyways...UPDATE TIME!

**Mikaru: ...**

**Luxis: Still nothing to say?**

**Debler: Leave him be. He's happy.**

**Mikaru: *Snuggles Debler***

**Luxis: Get a room.**

**_WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy), Lemon in future chapters, and death. Don't like, don't read._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters in "Naruto"_**

* * *

_"The closer you get to the light..the greater your shadow becomes..."_

_The boy's eyes that once remained closed have opened. His thoughts wandered freely. The warmth that once lived has vanished. Never to return. _

_'I've been having these weird thoughts lately...like.. is any of this real... or not?' The boy wondered. The light spoke once more._

_"One who knows nothing, can understand nothing." _

_'...How do I learn?' The boy thought. 'How can I learn to communicate freely.. How do I free myself? I feel trapped...' _

_"You've forgotten?"_

_'Who are you?' _

* * *

"How is your arm?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yea. I forgot about it...it hurts." Naruto mumbled.

"Why are you all wet?" Sasuke suddenly asked, realization in his eyes.

"I am.. aren't I.." Naruto murmured as is dawned on him. "Must of had a nightmare..."

"You...don't remember?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nope.. I never do...All I know is that I have them a lo-" He cut himself off, covering his mouth, eyes wide. Sasuke's eyes were wide as well.

"What do you mean you don't ever remember? If you don't remember then how do you know you have them often?" Sasuke interrogated.

"I.. I d-don't..I mean.. U-um.." Naruto struggled to find the right words. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"What does it matter to you? Just... leave me alone!" Naruto shouted in frustration, automatically regretting it. "S-sas.. I'm sorry.. No! W-wait.. Sasuke come back! Sas-" He was shut off by the slamming of the door echoing through out the room. Naruto sighed in defeat and curled up in a ball.

"Well.. shit." He mumbled.

* * *

_'I want to help him. To understand why he is always having nightmares...but every time I try, he shuts me out.' _Sasuke inwardly ranted. As soon as Naruto told the raven to leave him alone, he snapped. He was always trying to help Naruto... but when ever it got to the subject of his past or dreams, he was cut off. _'Ugh! Why can't he just tell me?' _He raged. _'I guess.. that seemed a little nosy... I..maybe I should just.. wait until he is ready...' _

_**'You always "wait" until he is ready.. make him tell you now'**_A little voice in the back of his mine told him.

_'No.. I won't invade his privacy like that...'_ He argued.

_**'Well why not? He knows everything about you?'** _It continued.

_'I... you're right.. I'll go back tomorrow an-' _He cut himself off. _'Why am I talking to mysel-' _

**BEEP BEEP**

_'Shit! I wasn't even paying attention!' _ He waved the car off and continued across the street, towards his home.

When he arrived, a game of 20 questions ensued.

"Where were you?!" Kakashi and Itachi yelled simultaneously.

"The hospital."

"WHY!" Once again simultaneously.

"Kakashi, you should know, you work at the school for gods sake. That piece of shit Sai popped Naruto's arm out of socket and fractured his wrist. The ambulance gave me a ride. I was excused by Principal Tsunade." He stated dryly.

"Right.." Kakashi mumbled, walking back to the couch with his little orange book.

"Oh.. how is he?" Itachi asked equally as dryly.

"Fine.." _Being an ass about his past again, _he added internally.

"Are you going back tomorrow? If so, tell him I wish him well." The older Uchiha said, boredom covering his face.

"Yea.."_ To get the truth out of him._ "I'll tell him." Sasuke said, walking upstairs. When he arrived, he opened the door and shuffled inside, shutting it behind him. He automatically threw himself on the bed, letting out a sigh. Opening his laptop, he decided it was as good a time as ever to write. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke has been writing a story about his life and Naruto was a major part of it. Whether the raven believed it or not. The blonde was his ray of hope. He brought him out of the dark times. He was the only one who cared. Actually cared. The others may have been there, but they didn't understand the raven like the blonde did.

_In the center of a field, _  
_Stood a raven._  
_In the outskirts of the town,_  
_Stood a fox._

_The raven was adored,_  
_The children all loved him._  
_The fox was scorned,_  
_Left to die._

_They didn't understand,_  
_The raven was cold._  
_They didn't know,_  
_The fox was strong._

_They thought if they tried,_  
_The fox would break._  
_They thought that if they loved it,_  
_The raven would love them too._

_They never understood._  
_The raven can't love._  
_It's simple mind can't comprehend,_  
_The raven cant feel._

_They never believed,_  
_The fox could love._  
_They thought it was bad,_  
_For it had sinned._

_The raven had sinned much more._  
_The fox was as pure as the sun._  
_The raven was dirtied by all the greedy children._  
_The fox left clean by the non existing love._

_The raven is weak,_  
_Weaker than the fox._  
_The fox is strong,_  
_It can overcome any obstacle._

_The fox is loved,_  
_Unknown to it._  
_The raven can love,_  
_But only the purest of animals._

* * *

_'Regardless of the warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all..'_

_"Why not?" _

_'Because there is nothing for me in the future. Nothing to scare me.' The boy thought._

_"But if there is nothing to fear, then there is nothing to live for..so why are you alive?" The light asked._

_'I... don't know...'_

_"You must have something to hold onto."_

_'...You're nice.. Can you be my something to hold onto?' The light chuckled._

_"You are still young boy. There is always something to hold onto. You can not hold onto me, someone already is."_

_'...'_

_"Listen boy; your heart may be weak..and sometimes it may give in, but hear me, there is always a light that never goes out."_

_'Are... are you my light?'_

_"You'll learn in time boy... in due time."_

* * *

One cold, glimmering tear rolled down the sleeping Naruto's face.

"Don't...don't leave again..."

"Never again.." A whispered promise. Naruto hummed in approval and snuggled into the warmth.

"Never.." Was whispered again as cold tears dripped onto the blonde's scarred face.

* * *

..Wow.. I had no Idea I could write this... Emotionally.. I'm in no mood for Mikaru's thoughts.. he is busy snuggling.. And I'm sobbing in my hermit hole because I'm listening to Clannad music while writing this... That probably has to do with why this is so damn sad...


	6. Bits and Pieces

**GWEH! **Ignore my gross noises. Anyways... On with the story? I think yus!

**Mikaru: Hahaha nope.**

**Lux****is: For the love of..**

**Mikaru: So.. how's school?**

**Luxis: Shit. totally forgot...**

_**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy), Lemon in future chapters, and death. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters in "Naruto" *Kishimoto grumbles from inside closet* Shh. Quiet.**_

Sorry guys, it's going to get really hard for me to update because school has resumed, much to my disliking.

* * *

_'Help me understand..What is it that I failed to learn?' _

_"Give it time boy...just remember.. darkness lingers within every heart."_

_'Are..are you leaving?' The boy choked._

_"I'm afraid so.. but not for long.. I'll return. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the greatest of trials."_

_'When will I see you again?' A sob rose in the back of his throat._

_"In the future...Now listen here.. that boy... he cares very much for you...always has..." The light spoke._

_'What boy?' The child asked. Completely ignoring the child's ignorant words, he continued._

_"He's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up to him, he'll be a different person..." That was the last the boy heard of the light._

* * *

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat once more, panting like a dog. He sat frozen, eyes connected to the wall.

_"He's leaving y...the time you cat...be a different person..."_

He tried to collect his thoughts. He remembered the light. The words of wisdom that were spoken to a small blonde boy. It finally hit him that the boy was himself.

"Naruto... are you okay?"

His eyes shot to the door and widened. There stood Sasuke.

_'What boy?' _

His eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly, rushing to the side of the bed. The raven's eyes narrowed. "You had another nightmare. You remember it.. don't you?" He interrogated.

"I.. uh-"

"Stop. Stop fucking lying to me! Naruto I care about you! You know that! So why can't you let me in? You know my history! You know why I'm an orphan! So why don't I know why you're one?!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Maybe I don't know myself!" He shouted back. Sasuke froze.

"What.. what do you mean?"

"I.. My past.. I only remember bits and pieces..." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have gotten on you about that.. Hey.. look at me." Sasuke said, tilting Naruto's head up with his thumb and index finger. Naruto's eyes glimmered and his heart beat sped up, along with Sasuke's. His face flushed red as the raven slowly inched closer.

The door slammed open.

"Mr. Umin- Ohh.. I'm sorry!" And it was shut. Naruto's face was as red as a tomato.

"I.. Uh.. I mean.. Um.." He stuttered, looking around awkwardly. Sasuke jumped backwards and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry.. Naruto.. I-I was caught in the moment.." Noticing the Naruto's down cast eyes, he decided to change the subject. "So.. would you tell me about the nightmare?"

"It's.. hard to remember.. I guess it's not really a nightmare..but it's scary because of the things I'm told.." Naruto stumbled on his words.

"I'll listen." Sasuke promised.

"Okay.. where to start?" He pondered.

"How about the beginning?" Sasuke suggested sarcastically, an amused look on his face.

"Oh shush. Okay so... It began with a few of the things I do remember... I was 4 or 5... and I was surrounded by adults.. I was crying and asking them to have mercy... but they just kept beating me.." He choked. "I was asking them why they were doing this... and calling out to my parents. They said it was my fault.. my fault they're dead.. they called me demon and monster...Then it skipped to when I was 7.. in the orphanage.. I was begging the lady not to beat me but she just kept at it.." Naruto stuttered.

"Oh my god.." Sasuke gasped.

"Then..when I fell asleep in the hospital.. I remembered being there as a kid.. How I always got kicked out.. After I moved in with Iruka, I had to take up his name just to be given treatment in a hospital.. they would have left me to die otherwise.." He took a shaky breath. " When I went to sleep that night, I had a dream.. It was dark and cold.. I was... underwater, sleeping. Then there was light.. and something warm on my cheek.. It went away but after I begged it to come back, it did.. my hand..." His eyes widened. "You were.. holding that hand..." He mumbled. "..Anyways..The light.. it spoke to me. It told me 'One who knows nothing, can understand nothing' ... I want to understand though... I just... I learned something though.. My heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in.. but, deep inside, there's a light that never goes out... I thought I understood.. I thought he was my light.. but I was wrong. My light.. he cares about me.. but he's leaving me.. and by the time I catch up.. he'll have become a different person.." He looked at Sasuke. "Don't leave me.." He whispered.

"Never again..." He promised. "Never.." Naruto's eyes widened.

"It was you.." He stated in wonder. Sasuke simply smiled at him.

"You made that promise with me last night..." Naruto cried. Sasuke hugged him.

"It took come time..but I've come to realize something, Naruto.."

"W-what?" He asked through tears.

"I love you.." Sasuke said into the blonde hair.

"I-I'm afraid.." He sobbed.

"Don't be. I promise I'll protect you." Sasuke whispered.

"...I love you too." Naruto smiled. Sasuke pulled away from the hug and pulled Naruto into his lap, wiping the tears away. Naruto blushed and looked away awkwardly.

"No." Sasuke teased, pulling Naruto's face towards his. The open window allowed a cold breeze in. Pale blue eye's shone in the sunlight and soft, tan skin glowed. The beauty of it all took Sasuke's breath away.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on" He whispered. Pink dusted Naruto's cheeks and nose. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the fox and pulled his face close, searching his eye's for approval. Naruto's eyes glistened. Taking that as a yes, Sasuke closed the distance. Naruto's eyes slipped shut, and his arms awkwardly wrapped themselves around Sasuke's shoulders. It wasn't perfect, but the flaws made it all the more amazing. Naruto's body fit perfectly with Sasuke's. Like two puzzle pieces. Yes.. puzzle pieces, but from different puzzles; but they just happened to fit together. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue in. He memorized every curve and dip in his mouth. His hand explored Naruto's back, while Naruto's grabbed fist fulls of hair in return. Their tongues fought for dominance, Sasuke ultimately winning. Naruto whined softly when Sasuke pulled away. Their foreheads rested against each other. Creculean eyes searched midnight pools.

"So what are we?" The blonde asked softly.

"What do you want us to be?" Was the only answer he received.

* * *

Muahahahaha the end! I might update again later today for the sake of tomorrow. There is the possibility that I won't update tomorrow. Not a big chance, but still.

**Mikaru: Why don't you let me an Debler kiss like that? .**

**Luxis: Cause you sir, have a stick up your ass.**

**Debler: *Perverted giggle* Only when I'm around.**

**Mikaru: o.o**


	7. I Swear to You

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday~ sowwy.. don't hurt me. I'm listening to Pure Imagination - Willy Wonka on repeat.

**Mikaru: *Slaps Luxis* All yo fault.**

**Luxis: *Rubs cheek* Dafuq bro.**

**Debler: You deserve it.**

**_WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy), Lemon in future chapters, and death. Don't like, don't read._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters in "Naruto" *Kishimoto: Yea. I do.* Shh...hhh... sh. *Duct tapes Kishimoto's mouth and puts back in_**_ closet*_

No more memories for a few chapters btw. OH YEA. PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END~!

* * *

"This is so boring." The blonde muttered, picking at the cast on his arm.

"Stop picking at that." The raven mumbled.

"Boys. Is there something you would like to tell the class?" There Biology teacher, Orochimaru, hissed. Naruto looked up, startled. Sasuke merely shrugged then stood up and retold what was last said by the two. Naruto blushed and covered his face with Sasuke's large jacket. Earlier he had asked to wear it because he was cold. At last, Sasuke sat down and the lesson continued, Orochimaru a little pissed, but continued none the less.

"Turn to page 368 in your text books." Orochimaru said, eye's lingering a bit to long on Naruto.

"Did you see that?" Sasuke asked, a bit irritated.

"See what? Your delusional." Naruto teased.

"Babe.." Sasuke started. Naruto cut him off then looked around. When he realized no one was looking their way, his eyes roamed downward.

"I'm sorry.. I just. I'm still not used to the idea of being.. public about.. my sexuality.." Naruto whispered.

"I know.. It's okay." Sasuke said, adding a quiet, "I love you." at the end.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered, reaching his hand under their lab table and inter locking it with Sasuke's.

"So.. after school, wanna go to my place since you didn't get to the other day. Kyuu misses you."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted. Everyone turned there way and Naruto flushed then muttered a soft 'sorry'.

"Mr. Uzumaki. That is the 2nd time you have disrupted my class. The next time you will be staying after class." Orochimaru hissed.

"..Yes sir." Naruto muttered. Sasuke sqeazed his hand reassuringly under the table.

* * *

The bell rang, releasing the two boys to 4th period PE.

"I hate that class. Orochimaru is so creepy.." Naruto complained.

"I don't like it either. He is a pervert." Sasuke grumbled. They headed for the gym when they were stopped by the 'Oh so popular' Ino Yamanaka.

"What do you want Yamanaka?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Oh Sasuke you cutie you.. This has nothing to do with you, so if you could please, run along now." She said with a devious smile. Naruto paled and he looked into Sasuke's eyes fearfully.

"Oh no. Anything that has to do with Naruto has to do with me." Sasuke retorted.

"..Never mind." She giggled. "I'll see you later Namikaze." She muttered so only the blonde could hear. He paled again and hurried towards the gym.

"Naruto..." Sasuke looked around, noticing that the hallway was clear, he continued. "Babe.. hey Naruto!"

"I-I'm sorry.. what were you saying?" Naruto asked after he stopped mid-walk.

"Hey.. c'mere." Sasuke beckoned him over. When he arrived, he placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. "I love you. I promise you that." A kiss on the forehead. "I'll protect you." A kiss on the cheek. "I swear my heart to you." A kiss on the nose. "Please.. let me." A kiss on the lips. His hands cupped scared cheeks. Tears fell.

"I.. I want to.. I need to.. but.. it's so hard." Naruto whispered when he pulled away. "I've let so many people in.. I always get hurt.."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know.."

They didn't notice the snapping or giggling in the background. They were enraptured by the moment.

* * *

"You're late!" A man clad in green exclaimed. The two winced and nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry Coach Gai." The two apologized.

"No need. Be your youthful selves and do youthful things!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yea.. okay.." The two agreed.

"Now. Go change!" He yelled once again.

"God. He needs to have his ears checked." Naruto murmured. Sasuke nodded.

When they arrived at the locker rooms, they both made way for the far corner. Sasuke unlocked his locker with ease, where as Naruto still couldn't get it on his third try.

"Sasuke.. can you open mine?" He asked shyly.

"Sure." Sasuke said, already twisting the little nob.

"Thank you.." The blonde thanked when the locker was opened.

Sasuke was quick at changing, and was already done when Naruto began peeling his red shirt off. The jacket had already been discarded on the floor. Naruto slowly pulled the tight piece of clothing over his head then crumbled it up and threw it in the locker, replacing it with the loose fit white shirt. He then proceeded to take his pants off. He peeled at them, then when he was left only in his boxers, he realized that his PE shorts were missing.

"Dammit..."

"What?" Sasuke asked, out of his daze.

"They stole my shorts again.." Naruto mumbled.

"..Oh.. you can borrow an extra I have.. they're kinda.. small, though." Sasuke offered.

"Can't be to bad." Naruto replied.

"Okay.." Sasuke said, handing him the shorts.

"Heh.. great.." Naruto groaned, then proceeded to tug the shorts on. He was a small boy, so the shorts weren't nearly as bad as they could have been. The shorts ended at about mid thigh, and were quite tight. Naruto, being as feminine as he is, had tan, thin, smoothly shaven legs that any girl would be jealous of.

* * *

"What is he wearing?" The guys in the class laughed as Naruto walked out of the locker room. He blushed red and tears filled his eyes, awaiting the insults. Not hearing them come, he looked up and noticed a tall figure standing in front of him. Sasuke was protecting him.

"Some shit faces-" He looked at sai, "Stole his shorts. So fuck off if you have nothing more to say." Sasuke turned around and wiped the tears away then gave a soft smile and turned back around, heading up the bleachers, the blonde following close behind.

"All right, that's everyone!" The coach yelled. Everyone winced. All but one, who shot up, also clad in green, and yelled, "YOSH! Let's all spend our youthful time keeping our young bodies in shape!"

"That's the spirit Lee!" The coach shouted. Naruto smiled to himself. Sasuke poked his cheek.

"What are you smiling for?" He teased. Naruto simply shook his head then returned his attention to the coach in the awful green spandex.

"Okay everyone! 500 LAPS!" The coach yelled. Naruto gaped. He decided that now was the time to use the doctor's note. The doctor said he couldn't do anything that involved his arm.. but he figured that he could get out of running laps this way.

"Um.. coach.."

"Yes Naruto my boy!"

"I uh.. I can't over exert myself.." He muttered holding up the note.

"Oh.. I see.. well then.. 20 for you." Gai decided.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled deviously, which had gone unnoticed by Gai. Sasuke poked him again.

"Wow." Sasuke said dryly.

"500 is too much." Naruto muttered. He never was one for sports. They then heard a simultaneous ring. Everyone's phone had gone off at the same time. Everyone's but Naruto's and Sasuke's. Suddenly, all eye's were on them. Naruto looked confused until Sasuke stole someone's phone and his jaw tensed. He handed Naruto the phone looking anywhere but at his face. Naruto gasped, both hands covering his mouth. He blushed brilliant red. On the phone was a picture of him and Sasuke kissing in the hallway.

"No.. I no.." Naruto mumbled into his hand. That's when he heard them. The name calling.

"Fag."

"Gay idiots."

"Get a room!"

"Eww."

"Gross."

Sasuke abruptly stood up, throwing the phone down, and gave everyone the most hate filled glare he could muster. He then looked down at Naruto, asking for approval. Naruto understood where this was going and gave a slight nod, followed by a sigh. Sasuke nodded, then looked back up.

"Fuck you. You can laugh all you want. Call me gay. Frankly, I am gay. I love Naruto. I love him so much. Fuck you all. I could care less what you think. Call me names all you want, but I won't allow you to hurt Naruto." He stated sternly, then grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out of the gym, not caring to look back.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke mumbled.

"No. Don't apologize.. I love you too.. and thank you." Naruto whispered.

* * *

Gwah. The end. Anyways.. on to the big thing. Okay. Not that big thing. So I was asked where the plot was going, and if I would make longer chapters.. well to answer that; I currently share a computer with a laptop as mine is broken, there for I have sort of a time limit, that's why the chapters tend to be short. If I had all the time in the world, I would happily make them very long. As for where the plot is going, I wanted the two to fall in love faster because they have had years to muster the feelings, also the love isn't the main aspect, it's more about Naruto's past, present, and future conflicts. I feel that I have more I can do with the story when they are in love already. I hope that answers your question. c:


	8. Snuggles Fix Everything

Hey guys! ITS FINALLY OVER 1000 VIEWS! Muahaha~ So I decided to put lots of fluff in this chapter.. Lots of it. Like fluffier than a cloud. c: Also! I'm really excited because my parents and I have been talking about foreign exchange. There is a possibility that I will be going to japan for a year when I'm in 10th grade~ Gahhhh! c:

_**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy), Lemon in future chapters, and death. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters in "Naruto" *Kishimoto whimpers* -Throws pillow at Kishimoto* Shh. Bad.**_

* * *

"Nooo stop it.." Naruto giggled.

"No." Sasuke refused. Naruto burst into a fit of soft laughter.

"St-_pant_-stop poking m-my side! It tickles!" Naruto whisper-shouted.

"No. Your reaction is cute." Sasuke laughed. Naruto jutted his lip in a pout and turned his head away, resisting laughter.

"Naruto... Naru... babyyyy.." Sasuke cooed.

"Hn." Naruto hummed in refusal.

"Okay okay. I'll stop." Sasuke smiled warmly, causing Naruto to give a small smile as well.

"Thank y-" a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi." was the dry response.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked when he opened the door.

"Kakashi wishes to speak with you."

"Okay." Sasuke agreed, beckoning for Naruto to come along. Naruto smiled and followed after the raven.

"You wanted me Kakashi?" Sasuke asked when he arrived in the living room.

"Oh good, you brought Naruto!" Kakashi eye-smiled. Naruto nodded slightly and gave a smile of his own.

"Well, I need to talk to you both. Iruka would like to speak as well.." Kakashi said.

"Iruka is here?" Naruto asked.

"Not ye-" The doorbell rang. "Scratch that. Yes." Kakashi giggled, heading for the door.

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed when the door was opened. Iruka looked behind the masked man and saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the couch, he smiled fondly.

"Hello Iruka." Kakashi greeted. The two exchanged some words before heading back and sitting on the love seat. (Ohoho..)

"So what's up guys?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." Iruka began, looking in Kakashi's direction. "You see.. Kakashi and I.. are.. well... we're dating." Iruka blushed. Naruto's face went beat red as well. He looked towards Sasuke and his eyes asked if now was a good time. He was given approval.

"Uhm.. I see.." Naruto started. He took a deep breath. "Sasuke and I are in love." He said as quickly as he could then blushed once more. Iruka just smiled slyly while Kakashi's expression didn't change.

"What.. that's it?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean by that?!" Naurto exploded.

"Well.. we kind of.. figured." Iruka giggled awkwardly.

"Oh..." Naruto sighed.

"Well if that's all... Naruto and I will be going back upstairs." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him away.

"Use protection!" Kakashi called.

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto blused, once more.

* * *

"Naruto.. wake up.." Sasuke cooed.

"No." Naruto grumbled, snuggling closer to Sasuke.

"It's Friday.. that means it's the last day of school before the weekend..." the raven whispered.

"Ugh. No." Naruto grumbled again, shifting his arm around so it would be more comfortable on Sasuke's chest. The cast irritated Sasuke's skin a bit, but he didn't mind as long as his little fox was comfortable. Speaking of foxes, Kyuubi yipped and pawed at Naruto's face.

"See. Even Kyuu wants you to get up." Sasuke giggled.

"Ugh. Fine." Naruto groaned, raising from the warmth in Sasuke's arms.

"Oh shit. I forgot to bring clothes over..." Naruto mumbled.

"You can borrow mine." Sasuke suggested. Naruto blushed but nodded as that was easiest. "Oh yeah, I still have a pair of pants that you left over here." Sasuke added.

"Thanks for not returning them." Naruto teased.

"Shush. I was planning on it." Sasuke retorted, throwing said pants over his shoulder.

"Ouch." Naruto stated dryly as the pants hit him dead center in the face.

"Oops." Sasuke laughed. He then proceeded to strip of his sweatpants and replace them with bright red skinny jeans. He sifted through his closet then slipped on a semi-tight black shirt with the kanji for hate in red on the front. Naruto poked the kanji then decided he should change. Sasuke mumbled something about bathroom and headed that way as Naruto nodded in response, already stripping off the large shirt he had worn to bed. It smelled like Sasuke. He threw the shirt somewhere on the ground and slipped off his small red shorts. Hearing the bathroom door creak open, he tugged on the tight pink pants. The blonde then shuffled to the closet, all while keeping eye contact with Sasuke, and pulled out Sasuke's favorite shirt, claiming it as his. The shirt was very loose but the blonde was very self conscious about his body. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and searched his drawers for socks. Naruto smiled smugly and pulled at the 'My Chemical Romance' shirt. He then shuffled to the bathroom and plugged in the straightener.

"No.. don't straighten it." Sasuke argued.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"It's cute wavy.." Sasuke mumbled, wrapping his arms around Naruto's lower torso and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto smiled cutely.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Yay!" Sasuke giggled.

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So.. since everyone knows.. can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked as they sat in the corner of the cafeteria.

"I.. uhm. I guess." Naruto blushed. Sasuke tilted the blonde's heads upward and locked their lips. Naruto's eyes slipped shut and his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. In return, Sasuke's arms slid around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto parted them and Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's warm mouth, exploring a familiar place once more, eyes slipping shut as well.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted. Naruto blushed and pulled away quickly. Sasuke merely glared then pulled Naruto in for another kiss, who turned his head at the last second.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Too many people.." Naruto mumbled, face bright red.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Naruto leaned back into the warmth of Sasuke's chest and smiled softly.

"Hey faggots." Sai said, sitting down at their table. Naruto looked away from him. Sasuke waved then abruptly stood up, putting Naruto back down in the seat, and grabbed Sai by the front of his shirt.

"No Sasuke sto-" _Punch_

"Sai!" Ino yelled. _Punch_

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and tugged the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"No._ -Cough- _This bastard deserved everything he gets." Sasuke stated dryly, wiping the blood trail leading from his mouth. Sai sneaked out of Sasuke's sight and upper cut Naruto in the stomach.

"Gack!" Naruto yelped, falling on the ground in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He turned to Sai, his eyes burning. "You. Are._ Dead._"

"Oh shit." Sai mumbled, running out of the cafeteria, Sasuke hot on his trail.

"Get back hear you god damn rat!" Sasuke shouted, then something in his brain snapped. He automatically turned and ran back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." Sasuke apologized repeatedly, carrying Naruto to the nurse's office. Naruto shook his head, rubbing his eyes on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Not your fault." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop."

"I'm sorry."

"Sasuke.. please stop it." Naruto got down from Sasuke's arms and stood in front of him, pulled him down for a short kiss, then wiped Sasuke's tears away.

"Don't cry for me." He mumbled.

"Shut up. I will cry for you if I want to." Sasuke giggled slightly. Naruto joined in the soft laughter then took a deep breath. That's when the pain in his gut returned. Sasuke picked him up bridal style and carried him once more.

* * *

"Oh good god brat.. You're always getting banged up." the nurse said. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea.. sorry granny Tsunade..." Naruto muttered.

"Don't call me granny." She ordered.

"Right." Naruto agreed sarcastically. She simply rolled her eyes and headed to the freezer. She threw him an ice pack and told him to lay down, dismissing Sasuke.

"No. I don't leave until he leaves." Sasuke stated defiantly.

"Of course, how could I forget." Tsunade stated sarcastically.

"Hn." Sasuked hummed, then laid down next to Naruto, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely, so as not to hurt him more. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke, causing Tsunade to smile softly.

"You've finally found someone Naruto..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

The end. JUST KIDDING! MUAHAHAHAA I'M EVIL. Anyways... I beat Naruto up. I feel bad. So I made them snuggle. Automatically fixes everything.

**Mikaru: Yep.**

**Debler: Mhm. *Snuggles Mikaru***

**Luxis: Get. A. Room.**

**Mikaru&Debler: No.**


	9. Vereneda Mall

Too lazy for authors note.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.**_

**_Warning: This contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy), strong language, and Lemon in future chapters._**

* * *

"Sasuke..."

"Yes?" Said boy asked.

"My tummy hurts..." the blonde whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Stop it.. It's not your fault." Naruto whispered again.

"Boys. Could you please stop your whispering?" , their English teacher ordered.

"Kakashi...I'm not going to stop talking for your sake." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke I would appreciate it if you would call me , but knowing you, you won't." Kakashi grumbled.

"Neither will I Kakashi." Naruto giggled. Kakashi sweat dropped then turned back to the board to continue his explanation.

"Okay.. so you get the idea.. you have the rest of class as free time." Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto.

"Fix my tummy." Naruto groaned. Sasuke giggled then kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"I love you." Sasuke breathed out.

"I love you too.." Naruto whispered, looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke smiled softly and backed away, grabbing his note book and pencil.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I'm going to draw you." Sasuke stated, a smile ghosting his lips. Naruto blushed and stuttered a few incoherent things then turned toward Sasuke.

"Okay..." Naruto trailed off.

* * *

"Look at those two.." Sakura said in disgust.

"Yeah."

"They're being all lovey-dovey with eachother.. it's gross." The pink haired girl groaned.

"Mhm."

"Hey... are you paying attention to me?" Sakura asked.

"Yep."

"Are you dog breath?" She asked slyly.

"Yes."

"You're not paying attention to me." Sakura said angrily.

"Oh what?" Kiba asked coming back to reality. "I'm sorry I zoned out."

"..It's okay.. I was talking about those two." She said, pointing to Sasuke and Naruto.

"What about them?" Kiba asked confusedly.

"It's totally disgusting.. they're like.. kissing and junk." Sakura groaned.

"What's wrong about kissing the person you love?" Kiba asked.

"Well.. I-i.. Um.." Sakura stumbled over her words.

"Exactly." Kiba said then stood up and strode over to another desk.

"Wait Kiba.. where are you going?" Sakura whimpered.

"I'm sitting over here today.. see you later."

"But.. why?" Sakura asked.

"Just.. see you later." Kiba said, his eyes focused completely on a strange boy wearing sunglasses and a gray pull over.

* * *

"Helloo~" Kiba said enthusiastically to the strange boy.

"Hn." Was all he received in response.

"Um.. Can I sit over here..?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Sure." the mysterious boy said. Kiba blushed and sat down next to the boy.

"I'm Kiba-"

"I know who you are. What I want to know is why you're over here."

"Um.. I wanted to meet you.. I always see you sitting alone so I figured you could use some friends." Kiba mumbled.

"Shino."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"My name. It's Shino." Shino said dryly.

"Oh.. cool... well Shino.. what do you say to sitting with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow?" Kiba invited.

"No."

"Why not?" Kiba questioned.

"I don't like the people you call friends." Shino stated bluntly.

"Oh.."

"You can sit with me though." Shino mumbled. His face heated up but it went unnoticed by Kiba because of the large collar on the pull over.

"Sure!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ughhh Ino!" Sakura grumbled.

"Yeah?" Ino mumbled distractedly.

"That! That's exactly it! Kiba has been ignoring me for the past week or so. He keeps zoning out and he never kisses me or holds my hand any more.." Sakura mumbled the last bit.

"That asshole! Let's kill him!" Ino shouted.

"No! I think I might break up with him though..." Sakura trailed off.

"Give him a few days to get his act together." Ino suggested.

"Okay.." The pink haired female agreed. "Soo how goes it with Sai?" Sakura asked mildly curious. It was merely a new topic to talk about.

"Great!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hm. Kay.. wanna go shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Sure.." Ino said, beckoning a butler over. "Grab my car. The purple one."

"Yes ma'am." The butler said obediantly then bowed.

"So..which mall?" Sakura asked.

"You own them all. You pick." Ino said.

"Well.. I don't own Rai mall..."

"Yea but you own Haruno mall, Vereneda mall, Whirpool shopping center, Kaze mall, and Haruno square. And that's just in our district." Ino rambled. Sakura blushed and meekly said,

"Let's go to Vereneda...Its the closest."

"Okay!" Ino shouted, happy to go shopping.

* * *

"Sasuukkkeeeee!"

"What dobe?" Said boy questioned.

"Lets go to the mallll!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we need bonding time." Naruto pouted, jutting his bottom lip out.

"How can I refuse such a cute dobe?" Sasuke giggled, leaning into Naruto.

"I'm not a dobe." Naruto mumbled.

"Mm.. no.. but thats the closet to a pet name you're receiving.." Sasuke trailed off, softly placing his pale lips on the other's. Naruto leaned into the kiss, gripping the front of Sasuke's tight shirt. Sasuke's tongue brushed against Naruto's bottom lip, begging for enterance. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke took this time to explore Naruto's warm mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss and pulled away, resting his head on Sasuke's chest.

"So.. mall?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"Sure." Sasuke muttered. Naruto beamed up at Sasuke and threw on a large jacket of Sasuke's.

"Vereneda?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea.. closest one." Naruto stated.

"Kay." Sasuke mumbled, grabbing his keys. "Hey.. I was gonna wear that jacket!" Sasuke shouted playfully, gesturing to the jacket warming Naruto.

"Too bad. Mine." Naruto mumbled, running out of the room and shouting to Iruka that they were going to the mall.

"Hey! Come back with ym jacket!" Sasuke yelled running after Naruto.

"No!" Was all he received.

By the time Sasuke reached the dar, Naruto had already made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. Sasuke proceeded to unlock the car door and slip inside. Then he started the ignition and backed out. Naruto plugged his phone into to the chord that played his music through the car speakers, and turned on My Chemical Romance.

_When I was,_

_A young boy,_

_My father, _

_Took me into the city,_

_To see a marching band~_

"I love this song!" Naruto shouted, singing along. That was how the car ride continued.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto poked Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"Hot Topic." Sasuke mumbled.

"Obviously..." Naruto trailed off, pulling Sasuke with him towards Hot Topic. Sasuke smiled, gripping Naruto's hand tightly.

"Hello, everything in the store is 25% off." The cashier said.

"Kay." Naruto mumbled, walking towards the graphic tees. Naruto stared at the many Tee-shirts in wonder until he spotted a kingdom hearts Heartless shirt.

"Oooohh I want that one!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket and checking how much money he had on him.

"Hm.. I'm $5 short.." Naruto looked to Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"No."

"But.. please?" Naruto begged, jutting his lip out sadly.

"...I-..fine." He handed Naruto a $5 bill.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, pressing his lips to Sasuke's then grabbing a size much too large and heading to the counter.

"Are you sure you want a large.. you look like a size small.. if not smaller." The cashier inquired.

"I like them loose." Naruto said bordely.

"Okay.. that will be $15.23." Naruto handed over the money then grabbed the bag and headed over to Sasuke.

"See anything?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm hungry though.. want to go to Starbucks?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sure!" Naruto giggled, interlocking his fingers with the raven's. Sasuke smiled at this.

* * *

For some reason I took really long writing this... anyways.. hi.. c: Hope you like it! Review! I love it!

Ohhh.. and... kukuku.. the beginings of a happy ShinoKiba...


	10. Chapter 10

Is this...? Could it be? I think.. I think maybe it is... Oh No.. nope! Sorry I've been dead for so damn long.. I had exams, chorus concerts, rehearsals, orchestra concerts, orthodontist appointment, got sick, christmas, new years, and I beat some one up with a stick. Yeah.. eventful. Not only that.. but, **I've kind of lost interest in this story**...I may not update again for a while. Lately I've been reading a lot of AkuRoku, DaveJohn(Pepsicola), Jahvie, and SoRiku stories and I can't really get back into SasuNaru. Just give me some time and I promise I'll finish this story!

_**~DarkLuxis~**_


End file.
